My hidden desire
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU iRescue Carly! And if Sam's delinquent friend, Dana Bukowski, had invited Carly to another type of party? Rating M for eroticism.


**A/N: Ah yes, Carly is still naive and likes to see the good in people.**

 **Dana is a bit OOC, I wanted her to be more smart and teasing than in the series ... lesbian too, of course.**

 **...**

 **My hidden desire**

Tonight, Carly Shay was invited to a party.

The hostess of the famous iCarly webshow wore a black/white one shoulder sheath dress, with black tights and white boots.

She goes there because she intends to prove to her friend that she could be a young adult woman, who did not need her permission and protection, and that she was able to fend for herself. And also, she wants dredged a pretty boy as she has been single for a long time, and she has the hope of finding what she wants.

In front of the entrance, she sees Dana Bukowski, the really nice friend of Sam, she has a lot of trouble imagining that she had been to Juvie too. Dana has a little more weight than normal, but she is very well dressed, she wears a black off-shoulder ample tee and a slashed mesh leggings with several thigh cuts and mauve mitts with chains. As well as earrings in the form of lightning, several rings and a necklace with various form of skull. The punk style suits him very well, this lipstick also purple.

During this interesting evening, devoid of interesting guys, she had become closer to Dana and discovered more common points than she had imagined. Dana even told him that she had had many relationships of one night, but only with women. And sometimes with Sam, but only when they were cellmate at Juvie.

Carly did not know that side of her best friend.

To joke, Carly told him that for her part, she was thinking about turning to girls, having had too many complicated relationships with men.

But she did not know that this little innocent joke was going to be taken seriously. By two o'clock in the morning, the two girls were a little cheerful as they left the party. Carly took her home (Spencer was with a new girl and her two best friends would not be there) so she would not let her go home by herself.

She had barely closed the door of her apartment as Dana rushed at her. She pressed her against the front door, blocking with her hands over her head, her free hand caressing her face. The webhotess did not imagine she had so much strength.

Dana looked straight into her eyes with a small smirk. Her face moved slowly closer to her, Carly ignored what had happened in her, but she felt warm, her breathing became jerky, her heart threatened to leap out of her chest every second.

Her half-open mouth brushed against hers to know her reaction, Carly felt her warm breath mixing with mine, and her face flushed a little more as her urge to kiss her lips increased.

"I think you're very cute, for a girly girl" Dana whispered in her ear.

Carly swallowed, closing her eyes, and passed her tongue over her lips.

She was trembling from head to foot, even if it was not cold in the apartment, she was even a little too hot.

* * *

Little by little, the young star of iCarly was surrounded by an unknown sensation.

"Sorry, Dana, but there's a regrettable mistake, I'm not ..." Carly started talking.  
"Lesbian?" Dana completed her sentence "you speak, Carlotta. It may have worked with the other girls, but it does not take with me, I know how to recognize them when I see one, and you sweat the girl who loves girls by all the pores of her skin. Your denial makes you even more desirable."

The free hand of the former delinquent went to meet the body of her next ' _girlfriend of one evening_ ', without Carly thinking to struggle or make her understand that she wanted her to stop. Her breasts, her belly , Her thighs, her buttocks, her legs, all these parts were cleverly caressed.

Her enthralling gaze always plunged into hers, Dana spreads her legs with only one of her knees, to slide along her thighs.

"I'm very ... serious" Carly had dizziness.  
"Me too, and the more you pretend to resist me, the more you make me crazy. Your body seems like a fantastic playground for women, trust me" Dana smiled at her embarrassment.

Not only did she not let go, but Dana gave her little sensual kisses on each of her cheeks, taking care to touched her mouth.

So much sensuality and sweetness. But how was this girl doing? Carly felt that she was only a finger to crack. Her clit was so hard that it was painful, she felt very wet at her crotch, and she was sure that Dana knew the effect she was doing.

It is true that if she had to have a first time with a woman, it is a little in these conditions that Carly wanted it: with an experienced girl who knows how to take her in hand, guide her.

The young delinquent gently laid a quick kiss on her lips, which immediately began to shudder, and she placed her burning lips on her neck to give her an ankle of kisses. Oh, dammit, what was it good. The girl Shay could not take more.

"Dana, I ..." she moaned but could not keep talking.  
"Chhhhh, let yourself do, sweety" Dana whispered, giving her a languorous kiss.

Damn, Carly must admit that she was curious to do it with her without daring to admit it. Was she reading in her thoughts? She believes her well, because her caresses warmed her, these gestures, this softness made her crazy. And when she stopped, Carly felt really frustrated, everything was upset in her head.

For the first time in her life she wanted a girl.

"You're dying to let yourself go to your lowest instincts, do not you?" Dana asked her before kissing her tenderly, her tongue pleasantly caressing hers "you want to go to the act, but you're afraid, it's normal. Let me be your first, let me be the one who Will show you the way of the sapphic pleasure."

Carly did not know if alcohol had really turned her senses, but this woman ended up doing it. She dropped her hands, walked away from her a step ... then suddenly, Carly threw herself on her to embrace her with indescribable enthusiasm. It was thus that this illustrious unknown introduced her to a sweet pleasure.

A pleasure so intense, but very different from that the pleasure of being in the arms of a man: the pleasure of women, the sapphic pleasure.

They had finally fallen asleep a few hours later, and Carly woke up very late.

Only, no one was by her side at that time.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Dana Bukowski as Christine Barger**


End file.
